Eastmarch (Online)
Eastmarch is one of the Nine Holds of Skyrim, located in the east of the province, and is one of the four oldest holds known collectively as the Old Holds. The region shares a border with The Rift to the south, Morrowind to the east and Bleakrock Isle is located to the northeast of the hold, just off the coasts of Solstheim and Vvardenfell. The region stretches from Skyrim's jagged, northern Velothi Mountains and the frozen Sea of Ghosts into the southern volcanic tundra, which is inhabited only by a few hardy settlers, and formidable creatures, including giants, mammoths, trolls and even vampires. Locals sometimes exchange whispers about the dangerous menaces that stalk the land. Hot springs, giant camps and ruins are common throughout the south of Eastmarch while the north of the region is much more civilized, thanks to the presence of the ancient city of Windhelm and the surrounding towns and villages. Despite its size and importance, Eastmarch only has one major city, Windhelm, which sits at the mouth of the White River which flows out into the Sea of Ghosts. The Windhelm docks provides a vital link to trade with the rest of the Ebonheart Pact, and there are several small fishing fleets in operation. The Velothi Mountains, which span the entire eastern tip of Skyrim, create a natural border with Morrowind. The mountains are impassable, save for one pass outside of Fullhelm Fort north of Fort Virak in Stonefalls, that leads into and out of The Rift. Geography Eastmarch covers much of Skyrim's eastern border with Morrowind. The surrounding holds are Winterhold to the north, The Pale and Whiterun to the west and The Rift to the south. Central Eastmarch is a volcanically active area, plains with steaming gas leaking in between cracks in the ground, colorful, mineral filled bodies of water, and geysers. The far west of the hold, a cold, snowy tundra, resembles much of the rest of northern Skyrim and the northern tundra is where the hold's capital Windhelm lies. The east is composed of the Velothi mountain range, which extends all the way down to Stonefalls in Morrowind. Locations Capital *Windhelm Settlements *Cragwallow *Lower Yorgrim *Jorunn's Stand *Thulvald's Logging Camp *Voljar's Meadery *Wittestadr Keeps *Cradlecrush *Fort Amol *Fort Morvunskar *Mistwatch Boss Locations *Rageclaw's Den *Ammabani's Pride *Dragon Mound *Dragon's Hallow *Ratmaster's Prowl *Swiftblade's Camp Caves, Ruins, Crypts and Mines *Bonestrewn Crest *Skuldafn *Lost Knife Cave *Mzulft Crafting *Crimson Kada's Crafting Cavern *Hammerhome *Tinkerer Tobin's Workshop Dungeons *The Bastard's Tomb *The Chill Hollow *The Frigid Grotto *Old Sord's Cave *Stormcrag Crypt *Icehammer's Vault Group Dungeon *Direfrost Keep Public Dungeon *Hall of the Dead Dark Anchors *Giant's Run Dolmen *Frostwater Tundra Dolmen *Icewind Peaks Dolmen Groves *Kynesgrove Landmarks *Bitterblade's Camp *Cragwallow Cave *Darkwater Crossing *Giant's Heart *Hermit's Hideout *Ragnthar *Thane Jeggi's Drinking Hole Mundus Stones *The Ritual *The Warrior *The Thief Wayshrines *Windhelm Wayshrine *Kynesgrove Wayshrine *Fort Morvunskar Wayshrine *Fort Amol Wayshrine *Mistwatch Wayshrine *Wittestadr Wayshrine *Voljar Meadery Wayshrine *Skuldafn Wayshrine *Cradlecrush Wayshrine *Jorunn's Stand Wayshrine *Logging Camp Wayshrine Skyshards There are 16 Skyshards in Eastmarch. Quests *A Friend in Mead *A Right to Live *Alchemical Analysis *Bath Time *Best of the Best *Blindsided *Collector of Pelts *Dark Deeds *Do Kill the Messenger *Giant Problems *Labor Dispute *Land Dispute *Lifeline *Mystery Metal *One Victor, One King *Our Poor Town *Party Planning *Relative Matters *Shadows Over Windhelm *Sleep for the Dead *Sleeping on the Job *Sounds of Alarm *Swamp to Snow *The Better of Two Evils *The Konunleikar *The Pride of a Prince *The War Council *Victory at Morvunskar *Windhelm's Champion Gallery Eastmarch Screenshot.jpg|Eastmarch landscape Eastmarch (Online).png|Barren landscape of southern Eastmarch Eastmarch Map.jpg Eastmarchfullmap.png|Eastmarch map with all locations discovered Appearances * * da:Eastmarch (Online) es:Marca Oriental (Online) fr:Estemarche (Online) ru:Истмарк (Online) sv:Eastmarch (Online) Category:Online: Regions Category:Online: Skyrim Locations Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact